Welcome Home, Ms Wolfe
by gainesm
Summary: Berenice Wolfe arrives home early from Ukraine, and Serena is entirely unprepared


Welcome Home

Serena takes a calculated sip of her coffee, hoping the raised cup will conceal her smile. She feels a mild sense of relief as the oblivious Raf changes topics from Kiev and Bernie's imminent return to the nurses in Geriatrics being short-handed for the day. But, Serena isn't listening. Her thoughts drift elsewhere as they walk down the hallway. _Monday,_ she thinks _. Just four more days!_ It's been a long couple of months without Berenice Wolfe's presence in her daily life, and Serena is anxiously awaiting her compatriot's return. She's missed her companion in more ways than one, and finds herself struggling to stay focused as the day approaches. _Bernie's eyes. Her smile. Her mouth._ _The infuriatingly alluring way she just…stands._

"Ms. Campbell?" A masculine voice shakes her from her thoughts. She turns toward the voice and finds not Raf, but Dr. Copeland staring at her in expectation, his eyebrows raised as if part of his question.

"What?" she says bewilderedly. She barely notices the wobbling folder in his outstretched hand.

"You asked for Mrs. Taft's discharge papers?" He attempts to hand it to her, but her attention is still elsewhere.

"Thank you Dr. Copeland." She replies out of habit more than anything, as evidenced by her failure to take the folder before walking away.

Dom's arm falls to his side and he watches her walk away. He tilts his head briefly, considers his options, then catches up to her. He gives her a furtive glance before speaking. "I hear Ms. Wolfe is back today." Triumph! Serena's head snaps toward him and he shoves the folder at her.

"Right." She shakes her head clear. "Sorry, Dr. Copeland, I was just…" his last words finally register and her brow furrows. "What did you say?"

"Ms. Wolfe," he says. "She's back today." He fights to suppress his amusement as her eyes widen into saucers. Too late. She sees the mirthful grin and snatches the folder from his hands.

"Oh is she?" Serena replies through clenched teeth. "I hadn't heard." She's always known Dr. Copeland's penchant for cheek and while most days she might have been amused, she was not in the mood for his manipulations - and certainly not about Bernie Wolfe. She's endured enough of _that_ over the last six weeks, and chooses to feign disinterest in the hopes he will take the hint.

He seems oblivious to her efforts. "According to Dr. Naylor, anyway." Serena's nostrils flare and she begins aggressively leafing through the file's contents with unseeing eyes. "Apparently they ran into each other in the parking lot."

"Dr. Copeland," she slaps the folder closed. "Are we not keeping you busy enough? I'm told the nurses could use some extra hands today. Perhaps you'd care to assist them with bedpan duties?"

"Can't," he says scrunching his face. "I've got rounds."

"Then I suggest you get to them." Her glare, more than the measured tone, tells him he's pushed his luck as far as she's willing to allow. He finally turns and walks away. She waits until he's rounded the corner before scurrying into her office where she quickly draws the blinds. _She's here!_ She tosses the folder on the desk as she rushes to find her purse. _Any minute!_ _Quickly now!_ She two items from her bag - her compact and lipstick – and begins applying a quick touch-up. As she blots her lipstick she pauses to stare at herself. _Campbell, you silly old fool._ She grins despite the self-rebuke and continues preening.

"Yes, thank you." An unmistakable voice, though slightly muted, reaches her through the glass walls. Serena's stomach lurches when the doorknob begin to turn. _Finally!_ She throws her lipstick into her desk draw startling herself as she slams it shut. "Sorry, what?" Someone's talking to Bernie but Serena can't make out the other voice. "Oh," she hears the disembodied voice say, and her heart falls slightly when the doorknob goes slack. "Yes, yes, last night, actually." A pause. "No, not at all…" The voice trails off and Serena's face clouds. She can no longer hear anything. She bites her lip as she contemplates, then quietly creeps closer.

She is careful to stay behind closed blinds, well out of view from the door itself. Still nothing. _Where did she go?_ She risks a glance through the door's frosted glass. Her two eyes dart left then right. Bernie is nowhere to be seen. A sudden hearty laugh from what sounds like the adjacent hall brings a smile to Serena's face. _Found you!_ She moves to the other side of the room hoping to be able to make out the conversation. She presses herself against the wall, but just as she does so the voices fade. She waits. Silence. Then, without warning, she hears Bernie's voice behind her.

"Serena?" There is a shriek followed by the sound of clattering on the floor.

"Does no one ever knock?" Serena lashes out in embarrassment.

"But…" The bewildered blonde looks back to the door just as Serena bends down to retrieve her fallen compact. "It's my off…" Bernie looks back to where Serena had been and blinks in confusion.

"There you are!" Serena finally sees the compact. It's managed to roll under Bernie's desk. She crawls after it.

Bernie tilts her head slightly. "I didn't mean to…" She slows her speech in her confusion, but completely stops mid-sentence when she realizes Serena is on the floor. She pauses for a moment then squats down, a look of concern crosses her face. "Sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes of course." Serena holds up the compact. "Found it!" She flashes Bernie an awkward smile as they both rise.

"Right," Bernie says. "Well. If I've interrupted...?"

"No, no, not at all," Serena dismisses her concern with a wave of her hand. "It is _our_ office, afterall." She gives a half-laugh. "I mean, how could you possibly know I'd be…" _Eavesdropping…_ She gestures with the small mirror as if it were magic wand. "Uh…" _Spying on you…_ "Trying…to…"

"Hope it isn't damaged." Bernie points to Serena's hand.

"What?" Serena follows her gaze. "Yes! Exactly!" She opens the object and places it at eye-level against the wall. "What do you think of a mirror here?"

Bernie punctuates her doubtful expression with an uncertain "Sure…". She hesitates before adding, "…maybe an odd place for it, though?"

"You think so?" Serena pretends to consider the comment. "Probably right," she says with feigned resignation and snaps the small mirror closed. "Ah well, was just a thought!" She smiles nervously toward Bernie as she shuffles past her back to her side of their shared space. "So," she says as she sits in her own chair and stares at her computer monitor. "Glad to be back?"

"Absolutely!"

A soft smile reaches the corners of Serena's mouth. "Well, we're glad to have you back." There is a brief pause before she adds, "You were missed."

"Yes," Bernie replies. "I missed y-" She is cut short by a knock on the glass. Both women turn to see Raf di Lucca enter the office.

"Oh! Hello, Bernie! Welcome back!" A broad smile instantly crosses his face. "Good to see you!"

"Thanks, Raf." Bernie smiles warmly. "It's good to see you, too!"

"We thought we'd lost you for good," he replies still beaming. "We were absolutely gutted at the thought, weren't we, Serena?"

Serena ignores the question. "Was there something you required, Mr. di Lucca?" She instantly realizes the too-high pitch in her voice and answers Bernie's raised eyebrow with a throat-clearing cough.

"Oh! Yes, sorry," Raf laughs. "Ric asked me to remind you about the nine o'clock?" He hooks a thumb over his shoulder. "He said you'd know what he meant."

"Oh yes," Serena sighs heavily and rolls her eyes. _Damn._ "The nine o'clock. I'd nearly forgotten." She quickly leafs through a stack of folders on her desk and selects two. "Well," she addresses Bernie as she stands. "Until later, then." As she walks out the door she calls back over her shoulder, "…and welcome back, Ms. Wolfe."


End file.
